Brother
by BadKitty17
Summary: Germany happens to fall ill when Prussia's around...brotherly fluff ensues, with Prussia, Italy and Japan dropping their business just to take care of their brother/friend! Now a two-shot, with just a tiny bit of GerIta...
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

"Hey! Hey West, want to go drinking tonight?" Prussia asked his younger sibling as he poked his shoulder."

"Not tonight, East. I'm not in the mood," Germany said quietly, rubbing his temples. He had a splitting headache, and the thought of going to a bar, filled with loud, drunken people didn't make it any better.

Prussia was taken aback by this. "What?! Germany, refusing to go drinking?!" he teased. "Blasphemy! We both know you love your booze!"

Germany shook his head. "Like I said, I'm just not in the mood"—and the sentence was cut off with a violent cough.

Prussia looked mildly concerned. "You sick or something, West?" he enquired, noticing that his younger sibling's cheeks were bright red.

"I'm fine, I just,"—Germany tried to reply, but his body gave in and he collapsed, hitting the floor hard.

"Geez, you really are sick," Prussia remarked, though there was a hint of concern in his voice. He carried Germany upstairs as carefully as he could, though he struggled with how heavy he was. _All that muscle weighs a ton,_ he thought.

b…b

Prussia debated what to do once he'd gotten Germany in bed. Would it be best to leave him alone, while he went drinking? Or should he stay and care for his brother? Of course there was no guarantee Germany would accept Prussia's care…

A small mumble came from behind him. "East?"

Prussia looked around, and saw that Germany was awake. "And you said you were fine, West!" he teased, "I guess now you get to have the awesome me take care of you!"

"You? Look after me for a change? East, are you drunk?" Germany scoffed weakly.

Prussia made puppy dog eyes at his younger sibling. "Of course I care about you, West. You're boring and hang around with losers and you're not awesome like me, but…you are my baby brother."

"Did you just tell me that you genuinely care about me?" the younger nation questioned. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Prussia snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now, I guess I should find some ice to lower your fever," he said as he walked to the door.

"Hey, East?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"And West?"

"Ja?"

"Don't ever tell anyone I said that to you, or my awesome reputation would be ruined!" Prussia threatened.

Germany winced as Prussia left, slamming the door. _Prussia will always be Prussia, even when he's being serious,_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

 **I really wanted to write some more fluff, so I cranked out this! Oh, and college is out for summer! Which means I'll have loads more time to write, yay! See y'all soon!**

 **Kitty x**


	2. Chapter 2

_What should I do now?_ Prussia thought, after he'd placed the ice pack on his brother's forehead. He wasn't used to playing nurse at all, much less to his brother. Maybe he needed some help!

 _Maybe I'll give West's loser friends a call,_ he thought. _Perhaps they'll know how to help…_

Prussia picked up the phone and dialled Italy's number first…

"Ciao! It's Italy, please don't hurt me!" said the voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey there Italy, it's Prussia. Listen, Germany's kinda sick and"—

"What?! Germany's sick? No way! Is he hurting? Does he have a fever? Does he need to see a doctor"—

"Italy! Calm down!" Prussia said coolly. "He'll be fine. I just wondered if maybe…you could come over and help me take care of him."

"Sure thing! I'll be over soon! Don't you worry Germany~" Italy cried from the other end of the line.

 _Awesome, now it's time to call for Japan!_ Prussia concluded, as he proceeded to dial the Asian nation's number.

"Good morning, Mr Germany," Japan greeted.

"Hey Japan, it's Prussia. Germany's collapsed with a fever," Prussia reported.

"Oh! Is he alright?" Japan responded, concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, he's resting right now. Listen, I was hoping maybe you could come see him?" Prussia asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr Prussia, but I'm really busy right now," Japan said apologetically.

After much griping, whining, and convincing, Japan eventually agreed to come and see his friend, agreeing that Germany would feel better if he came to see him.

b…b…b…b

Prussia waited at Germany's bedside, until he heard a few knocks at the door, announcing the arrival of the two nations.

Prussia greeted them and led the two upstairs, telling them to wait outside, as he went back into his brother's bedroom.

"Hey, West~" Prussia cooed, "Time to wake up~"

Germany groggily opened his eyes. "What is it, East?" he questioned, forcing himself up slightly.

"Well, someone was a good big brother, and called all your friends to come take care of you!" Prussia continued. "Come on in, guys!"

Germany attempted to brace himself when Italy came in first, tackling him with a hug.

"Germany!" Italy cried. "When Prussia said you were sick I got so~ worried!"

"I'm OK, Italy, now please, let go of me!"

Japan came in second, waiting for Italy to let go of Germany before he bowed, and said; "Ohayou gozaimasu, Germany. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I just have a fever is all," the blonde nation replied, "Anyway, Japan, what are you doing here? Don't you have a ton of paperwork to catch up on?"

"I do," Japan began, "But Prussia said it would make you feel better if I came to see you."

"And Italy, weren't you supposed to be hanging out with Romano and Spain today?"

"That's right! But when I heard my best-est friend ever was sick, I had to come over! Of course Romano's going to beat me later and Spain will be upset, but oh well~"

"And don't forget your awesome big brother who's missing out on going drinking just so he can take care of you, West!" Prussia pouted.

Germany smiled slightly, and blushed heavily, turning his already reddened face scarlet. "You all dropped everything you were doing, just to come and see me…" he said softly. "Danke. All of you…"

"Uh, what does that mean again?" Italy questioned, cocking his head.

Germany shook his head. "Grazie, Italy. Arigatou, Japan. And Danke, East," Germany said happily.

"Anything for my little brother!" Prussia decided, hugging Germany.

"Anything for the best-est friend in the whole wide world! Love you, Germany!" Italy said, joining in on the hug.

"It is simply my duty to be there for my friends," Japan said quietly, joining the hug as well.

 **Ok, so I decided I'd make this into a two-shot! I wanted to make this extra fluffy and sweet (Like candyfloss?) So I hope you enjoyed that extension, and I'll see you very soon! Bye~**

 **Kitty x**


End file.
